Bonus Mission Pack
Overview The Guild Wars Bonus Mission Pack allows you to play through four pivotal moments in Guild Wars history. Earn unique rewards as you go face-to-face with Palawa Joko and his undead army as one of the key figures in the Battle of Jahai. Experience part of Cantha's turbulent past as you witness the violent Tengu Wars. Learn firsthand how the White Mantle rose to power in Kryta. And, finally, discover what became of Gwen after the Charr invaded her home and the Searing destroyed everything she'd ever known. The Guild Wars Bonus Mission Pack was made available on November 29, 2007 to all accounts that spent $29 USD / €26 / £17 or more in the Official Guild Wars (online) Store between July 5, 2007 and October 31, 2007. This promotion was limited to one per account. The Guild Wars Mission Pack is not transferable and was only available to the exact account that fulfilled the criteria of this promotion. The Guild Wars Bonus Mission Pack is available to purchase from the Guild Wars Online Store, the PlayNC Store, and a variety of retail partners located throughout North America and Europe starting on the 28th of January 2008 for a retail price of $9.99 / €8.99 / £5.99. Gameplay "Each mission is a single-player adventure that lets you play as the historical character—Gwen, Turai Ossa, Master Togo, and Saul D'Alessio—complete with a custom Skill Bar and specialized attributes created just for that legendary personality." Missions take place at locations within existing Guild Wars world maps, however the events all take place in the past. * To access the Bonus Mission Pack missions, speak to Durmand Historian in any of the major port cities: Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, or Kamadan. * For each mission, you will receive a customized book that tells the story leading up to the mission, along with any weapons your character will use during that mission. * To launch the mission, equip any provided weapons and click the “enter mission” button found inside the story book. * The Bonus Mission Pack missions are all single player adventures where you play the role of the main character from each story book. You will become that character for the duration of the mission and your normal skill bar will be replaced with that character's set of skills. * Upon completing a Bonus Mission Pack mission, you will receive 500 gold and be returned to the port city you were in previously or to your character's home port city. Your story book will also have three new pages added to it at this point, summarizing the events that occurred during the mission as well as the effect those events had on Tyria. * You can take completed books back to Durmand to have the stories authorized. You can then trade in authorized stories to one of the four story scribes (located next to Durmand in each port city) for an automatically customized weapon from the historic period you witnessed during the mission (these weapons have maximum damage, an attribute requirement of 9, and slots for all available weapon upgrades). You will still be able to keep the book in your Xunlai storage even after it has been authorized. You can then trade it between your characters on your account. * Completing each mission also unlocks “Discovery Mode” for that mission, adding three hidden, bonus goals for you to discover. For each bonus goal you complete, you will receive an additional 2,500 gold and Durmand will offer any one character on your account an additional authorized story. The bonus goals can only be earned once for each account, but they offer nothing that cannot be obtained through simply running the missions repeatedly, as there is no limit to the number of times you may repeat a mission for an additional 500 gold and authorized story. Note that you only need to complete a mission once per account to unlock discovery mode for that mission for all characters on that account. Dialogues Imperial Herald: :"The Guild Wars Mission Pack releases in November 2007 to all qualifying accounts. The contents will then be available permanently to those accounts. One Bonus Mission Pack per account. The Guild Wars Mission Pack is not transferable and will only be available to the account of the person who fulfills this promotion and will be accessible as long as the account remains in good standing." Rewards *500 gold (for each story) *2500 gold for each discovery (on each story) *A weapon for each story redeemable at Archivist of Whispers (Turai), Tuomas (Gwen), Akemi (Togo), and Diane (Saul). Notes *Those who are qualified can find the needed Key added to their Accounts. :Edit Account → Manage Access Keys → Guild Wars Mission Bonus Pack *To access the content, simply talk to Durmand [Historian] in Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, or Kamadan. *When entering missions from the Bonus Mission Pack, your party panel will resemble your natural primary and secondary profession for your character, but the character name, armor, attributes, and skills will be set up in accordance to the mission. *These missions can be repeated as many times as you like, allowing you to collect as many of the unique reward skins as you desire. *While waiting for missions to start, changing your weapon (different from the Hero's weapon) during the time duration will result in an instant death upon loading the game. *Deaths during a mission do NOT count against the Survivor title track. See also *Mission overviews (Bonus Mission Pack) *Category:Bonus Mission Pack items External links *GuildWars.com: Bonus Mission Pack FAQ *GuildWars.com: Guild Wars Bonus Mission Pack Promotion *GuildWars.com: Press: Interviews Category:Software